Gamer
Gamer is a mode in Game & Wario, hosted by 9-Volt & 18-Volt. It is the mode most similar to traditional WarioWare games in that the player completes microgames. The twist is that the TV displays 9-Volt's bedroom and he must avoid getting caught by his mother, 5-Volt. In WarioWare Gold, the mode returns as Sneaky Gamer. Premise 9-Volt and 18-Volt are taking turns playing the Balloon Fighter game, beating each other's highscore when 5-Volt comes in and tells them to stop and do their homework. After finishing their homework, they go to get the device back, only to discover 5-Volt has more than doubled their score at an insurmountable 100. Gameplay On the gamepad is structured like a typical WarioWare game using the dpad and the A button to control the microgames. The player has 4 balloons and can regain one each time the player beats the boss stage. Losing all 4 balloon will cause the balloon fight to fall and the game to end. As the player is playing on the gamepad, they must look up at the TV to see if 9-Volt's mother is around. If the player gets caught, the sessions ends. To hide, the player presses both ZR and ZL to go under the covers. However, if 9-Volt stays under the covers too long while his mother is not there, he will use up the meter at the top of the TV. If that meter hits 0, 9-Volt will fall asleep and the session will end. The mother mainly looks in from the window, opens the bedroom door or leans out of the TV though there are also fake-outs for each of these.There is a chance that the mother will stay in the room and watch TV and the player can play while the TV is on. In the 18-Volt mode, the player only has to keep playing the games with no 5-Volt mechanic, removing most of the tension List of Microgames * Gold Digger - originating from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!, the player must insert the finger inside a nose * Sole Man - originating from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!, the player must avoid the giant foot stomping around * Ball (Game & Watch) - referencing the Game & Watch of the same name and plays nearly identically. The player must keep the ball(s) in the air * Rollout - The player must move the rolling pin over an object to stretch it out * Transform! - The player must input a button combination above the characters head to transform * Break! - the player mashes A to poke an object until it breaks. Sometimes, a cactus will appear that must not be tapped * Bananas - The player must jump over banana peels to avoid slipping * Samurai Slice - featuring the Samurai from the Rhythm Heaven series, the player must slice fish when they are under the spotlight * Eye Exam - The player presses the direction in which the C is facing. Sometimes, people pass in front of the chart * Record Guy - Tap A with correct timing to flick the person off the record * Fish - The player must eat 3 worms as the fish before time is up. Hazards include bait and larger fish. * Mole - The player must correctly count the number of moles on the face. Some gnats may interfere * Spotlight - The player must keep the star under the spotlight * Loose Tooth - The player must stay on the health tooth as rotting ones fall * Martyoshka - The player must take out all the matryoshka dolls * Dachstund - The player must grab the correct piece of food with the right timing * Homeward - The player must select the right path to reach the house. * Allergy Attack * Dinosaur * Windbag Trivia * In the Wii U version (and the Super Smash Bros. stage), a Virtual Boy is next to 9-Volt's TV but, in the 3DS version, it is replaced with a Wii U Category:Game & Wario modes